Heart Game
by L' Fleur Noir
Summary: Si tan solo supieras que paso mis días y noches pensando en ti, que solo me concentro cuando veo tu retrato y pienso más. Si supieras que pronto tendré aquel anillo que te marca como mía. One Shot OS, Reto de Colaboración con Yui Kirigaya


**Advertencia: Los personajes de SAO no nos pertenece, es el gran Sensei Reki quien nos ha dado sus hermosos personajes para que nuestras ideas florezcan**

 **Advertencia 2: Este One Shot es compartido.**

 **Nos leemos al final de las notas.**

* * *

Heart game

.

" _¡Enfrentemos juntos un Boss de OS!"_

Ese fue el mensaje del idiota de Klein que inició todo, en verdad no me agradaba la idea del AR, pero con la sola mención de los jefes de SAO y que obtendrían buenos puntos Asuna y las chicas estuvieron encantadas.

Solo pude moverme dos pasos cuando Asuna mencionó la forma de llegar al lugar, sentí su mano en mi hombro izquierdo y al voltear con nerviosismo, las tres con una sonrisa de gato encerrado dijeron mi nombre al unísono: "Kirito-kun"

–Oh no, eso sí que no –renegué volteándome y devolviendo la mano que me tocaba a su dueña –Consigan su propio transporte, ya les dije que no me interesa el AR.

–Eso es lo que dices ahora, pero sabemos que no podrás evitar encender aquel espíritu guerrero cuando lo veas –decía Rika con una sonrisa de suficiencia mientras mantenía sus manos cruzadas.

–Vamos Kirito-San, hazlo por nosotras… ¡también queremos verlo! –gritó alegre Silica con sus ojitos brillando como estrellas. Ante eso sonreí de medio lado al ver como sus coletas se balanceaban de emoción al pensar que la acompañaría.

–Lo siento, pero ya dije que no

–Oh mou –Asuna hizo aquel mohín tierno que me dejaba aturdido y con el que sabía que estaba en problemas –Soy tu compañera ¿recuerdas?–se acercó a mi muy sutilmente, su mano derecha toco con suavidad mi barbilla y sonrió altanera manteniendo aquel gesto, lo cual es raro _nunca_ actúa de esa forma si hay alguien más con nosotros –Quiero estar junto a ti, ¿no crees que es divertido?, podremos recordar nuestros tiempos en los primeros pisos de SAO.

–Aunque los recuerdos de esos días están llenos de fantasmas y gritos de cierta caperucita –le rebatí acercándome a ella –Si no estoy mal la tuve que salvar muchas veces subcomandante.

–Que puedo decir, tus brazos y tu pecho son muy suaves, por eso me encantaba meterme en problemas –me respondió con un susurro ante aquellos recuerdos. Sin embargo tuve que volver a la tierra rápidamente cuando un abrupto pisotón me recordó que no estábamos a solas; Rika se veía furiosa de que no le brindáramos atención y Silica trataba de mirar a otro lado.

–Ya ya par de tórtolos, no nos mezclen en sus juegos pervertidos, ya sabemos que ambos babeaban por el otro en los primeros pasos así lo nieguen –lanzó su mano al cuello de mi chaqueta escolar y antes de entender su acción, me jaló en su dirección, siseando con voz fría –Nos llevaras a ese lugar te guste o no.

– ¿Y se puede saber cómo? –Aventuré enarcando sus cejas –Es solo una moto ¿recuerdas?, solo puedo llevar a una persona y aún no he aceptado llevar a ninguna...

–Pero lo harás –respondió con desafío Asuna.

–Bien y entonces ¿qué les parece si apostamos la ida a la batalla?-Sugirió la maldita herrera usurera

– ¿Que se te ocurre? –preguntó Silica de forma inocente

–Lo más rápido seria piedra, papel y tijeras…

Las miré con sorna ¿estaban hablando en serio?

– ¿Por qué pones esa cara Kirito? ¿Tienes miedo de perder?-menciono en tono sugerente

–No seas ridícula, Liz. Sabes demasiado bien que puedo ganar cualquier juego…

O eso creía… lo cierto fue que tuve que presenciar como Asuna venció primero a Liz, luego a Silica… Mi honra, la que me había venido salvando tembló cuando esa pelirroja se dio la vuelta para enfrentarse a mí con su mano echa puño, lista para jugar la última ronda. Sus ojos convertidos en miel líquida chisporrotearon con picardía, su expresión de superioridad como la que usaba en el lejano castillo la dominaba.

–Vamos Kirito-kun ¿Piedra papel o tijeras?

Mi mente hizo el rápido calculo viendo las opciones que ella hubo elegido con las otras dos derrotadas, cuyas caras manifestaban cierta desilusión… ¿Tan importante era la batalla AR? Rápidamente elegí _papel_ , que fue lo que Asuna escogió en su momento para ganar.

– ¡Perdiste!

Cuando miré hacia abajo, hacia su mano, ella tenía sus dos largos dedos extendidos como si fueran un par de _tijeras._ La observé con sorpresa.

–Te dije que me llevarías –sentenció pellizcando mi nariz con sus dedos, ignorando mi bufido cuando me apretó más de lo necesario.

–Aún no dije que sí –le recordé aturdido. Me volví hacia las otras dos que se veían como si hubieran reprobado todas las materias de la escuela – ¿Porque no hablan con Klein? Si tantas ganas tienen de ir, puede que él y su guild las lleven.

–Antes prefiero cortarme la garganta –respondió Liz malhumorada. Debo admitir que también me sorprendió que Asuna la venciera a la primera, siempre la tuve en un nivel más alto que Silica; pero estaba equivocado.

–No creo que mis papás me dejen –suspiró la de coletas reprimiendo un triste respingo –Bueno, será en otra oportunidad ¿verdad Kirito-san?

–Seguro…

 **….**

 **….**

Asuna insistió en que debíamos partir rápido del centro comercial. No entendía porque tanta prisa si apenas eran las cuatro de la tarde, y el evento empezaba a las nueve de la noche, pero ella se veía tan ilusionada como hacía mucho no ocurría que trataba de disfrazar de alguna forma mi falta de interés.

No hacia ella por supuesto, pasar tiempo con Asuna era de lo más divertido… ¿Pero por qué hacerlo AR, cuando podíamos hacerlo en ALO?, definitivamente no entiendo su fascinación hacia ese mundo tan consumista; quizás era eso; cuando algo se volvía terriblemente comercial se apartaba de mi atención.

 _La inmersión total era mucho mejor…_

Pero yo no se lo decía a Asuna para no entrar en conflicto con ella, pues defendía el augma con una convicción ciega y admirable.

Dejamos a las chicas en sus respectivas paradas de autobús, y cuando me disponía a acompañar a mi novia hasta la estación, ella anunció alegremente que no necesitábamos pasar por su casa, que todo lo que requería lo llevaba dentro de su maletín. Eso me hizo verla de reojo… ¿Llevaba una muda de ropa ahí dentro? Que yo recuerde no ha dejado prendas en mi casa por más que se lo he sugerido en varias ocasiones… pese a sus absurdas negativas. Y no es que me moleste verla usando alguna de mis camisetas… pero ese es un lujo que quiero conservarlo solo para mí…lujo que no es posible de cumplir cuando mi madre o Sugu andan por allí cerca…

Asuna se ha quedado varias veces a pasar el día entero en mi casa, supongo que debe sentirse a gusto pues se confabula con mi madre y hermana para burlarse abiertamente de mí… y aunque le he suplicado que se quede a pasar la noche, siempre desiste con pena. El problema son sus padres, su madre específicamente. Quien aunque se ha vuelto un poco más flexible en cuanto a nuestra relación, aún me considera en un período de prueba y eso me asusta un poco. No la conozco personalmente pero de lo que Asuna me cuenta deduzco el tipo de personalidad fuerte que tiene… quizás se parezca a Heathcliff, y está acostumbrada a que todo el mundo le obedezca sin chistar.

Cuando subimos al tren rumbo a Kawagoe ella declina sentarse y se queda a mi lado. Como siempre que viajo en metro observo a mí alrededor y veo cuan popular es ese aparatejo que Asuna maniobra en silencio. _Todo el mundo usa el Augma._ Me siento un poco excluido, a pesar de que también tengo uno, cortesía de mi escuela vale aclarar, aunque no lo uso. Sigo sin encontrarle el sentido.

–Kirito-kun –ella tironea mi mano con esa sonrisa que apenas contienen sus labios –Estaba repasando el clima para las próximas semanas, y habrá buen tiempo…

Por un momento no entiendo a qué se refiere, pero me basta con detenerme en sus ojos brillantes y comprendo. Asiento –Te dije que mayo era un buen mes para ir al Monte Doudaira, el clima aunque frío es agradable. Podemos acampar.

–Oh si me encantaría… ¿Y podemos llevar a Yui-chan?

– ¿Yui? –repito ya viéndola de soslayo –Si ella viene con nosotros no podremos…

– ¿Qué estas tratando de decir pervertido? –me sisea dándome un abrupto codazo en las costillas que me deja sin aire algunos segundos.

Oh si, Asuna tiene una terrible fuerza, lo había olvidado.

–No estoy tratando de decir eso –me sobé mientras la observaba con el ceño fruncido –Aunque esa imagen que me das no es mala, lo que tenía en mente era darte aquel presente en completa soledad…tu y yo… ¿me entiendes?… disfrutar –le pregunte sintiéndome avergonzado.

No soy bueno con las palabras y ella lo sabe.

Pero aun así sus ojos se iluminaron como dos joyas al amanecer y para mi vergüenza se lanzó a mis brazos dándome un beso de júbilo.

 **….**

 **….**

Llegamos a mi casa justo cuando el reloj marcaba las cinco y media de la tarde, ella aun tarareaba una canción de Yuna que Silica le había pasado mientras que yo abría la puerta principal.

Pero, mirando a mí alrededor pude notar que no había nadie en casa. Me quedé estático tratando de escuchar si Sugu o mi madre estaban mientras que Asuna se acercaba detrás de mí hasta el pie de las escaleras.

– ¿Que sucede Kirito-kun? –me preguntó al notar el silencio, pero antes de responderle divisé sobre el tablero de las llaves una nota pegada.

–Espera –al abrir la nota, la letra me dijo que era de Sugu.

 _ **Lo siento Onichan, mi equipo de kendo nos citó a prácticas extras por el campeonato que se acerca, por lo que me quedaré esta noche en la casa de una amiga. Mamá tampoco llegará, se fue a Fukushima a realizar una entrevista así que tienes la casa para ti. Cuídate, no dejé nada de cenar, así que come y duerme temprano.**_

–Si mamá –le respondí con una sonrisa

– ¡Oh genial! –le escuché proferir a Asuna al momento de que me quitaba la nota leyéndola. Su sonrisa se ensanchó y sus ojos picaros me miraron destellando. En definitiva si no estuviera enamorado hasta los huesos de esta chica consideraría mandarla de paseo lejos junto a su bipolaridad, pero que se puede hacer. Amo todas sus facetas y lo que me gusta es la perspectiva de que mi vida nunca dejara de ser movida si la tengo a mi lado.

– ¿En qué estás pensando Asuna?

–… –ella se acercó a mí y me dio un leve beso sobre los labios –Voy a recompensarte por llevarme a la batalla.

– ¿A si?, ¿y cómo se supone que lo harás?, hasta el momento no he dicho que si –le recordé cruzado de brazos mientras que mi ceja se movía en reto.

–Es una sorpresa –me dijo mientras que me entregaba su maleta y me mostraba la hoja de uno de sus cuadernos. Con solo leer el encabezado quede en shock

 _Ragu de Conejo al Vino Blanco_

 _1 conejo en trozos, 150 g de cerdo, 2 cebollas, 2 zanahorias, 2 dientes de ajo, 50 ml de aceite de oliva, un ramillete de Shishimi fresco, un ramillete de Shiso fresco, 2 hojas de Shoga, 200 ml de vino blanco, 1 cucharada sopera de harina, 100 ml de caldo de pollo, sal y pimienta_

–A-Asuna, tú –levanté la vista tras leer la receta, pero ella ya había desaparecido en la cocina. Abrió la alacena donde mi madre guarda las compras y sacó de ella una gran bolsa que esta mañana yo no había visto.

–Tenía pensado darte una agradable sorpresa esta noche, celebrar que pasamos con grandes resultados nuestros exámenes y que por fin decidimos la fecha de nuestra promesa –me dijo sonriendo mientras se ponía el mandil que Sugu usa –Ahora le puedo sumar que será mi forma de agradecer que me acompañes esta noche y que me lleves –se acerca con la intensión de darme un beso pero en el último momento me deja con los labios fruncidos en el aire. Escucho su risita traviesa.

Oh sí, creo que caí en una vil trampa, por su forma de decirlo Liz y Silica no perdieron porque les salió mal su estrategia en piedra, papel y tijeras. Les había salido mal porque Asuna así lo quiso, ellas habían perdido apropósito…Ellas sabían de sus planes y me hicieron participar en sus acciones para que no pensara más allá de la batalla de esta noche.

Pasmado como estaba, no pude evitar que mis ojos se llenaran de alegría al verla moverse en su propio mundo, como si esa cocina no fuera mi casa si no que fuera nuestra cabaña. Verla así me recordó nuestros hermosos momentos en Aincrad y por impulso me acerqué a ella y la abracé con fuerza mientras que depositaba un beso rápido en su cuello.

–Kirito-Kun… –murmura sorprendida. Sabe demasiado bien que no soy adepto a ese tipo de demostraciones afectuosas.

–Gracias –respondo –Fue una deliciosa sorpresa –veo la botella de vino blanco que sacó del empaque y disimuladamente trato de agarrarla. Ella hace un mohín enojoso y me palmea la mano, para luego darme un ligero empujón con la intención de sacarme de aquel ámbito –Oye, pero...

–Pero nada, alejado te ves mejor y así quedara este platillo más delicioso, ya verás –me guiño el ojo mientras regresaba a su lugar tras el mesón.

Asuna precalentó el horno con todo cuidado, cortó las cebollas primavera en aros pequeños, y lo hizo con tanto vigor que no pude evitar estremecerme, luego trozó las zanahorias, y el tocino. En otra sartén caliente colocó los trozos de conejo y le añadió uno a uno los ingredientes que había ido sacando del empaque, siguió revolviendo y salteando todo por cinco minutos exactos. No dejaba de moverse de aquí para allá, con esa sonrisa fresca y luciendo hermosa y sensual.

Solo pude sentarme en la barra de la cocina y seguir sus movimientos sin pronunciar palabra. Mi estómago estaba más que de acuerdo con aquella suculenta escena, pero mi sonrisa no hacía más que aumentar.

No es que estuviera contento, estaba inmensamente feliz. Mi amada me demuestra una vez más sus aptitudes culinarias, me estaba haciendo el plato que más quería y el que había soñado después de regresar a la realidad. Si ese era su pago por llevarla a esa batalla…lo hago con gusto y pierdo las veces que sea necesario.

Observándola con intensidad notaba como cortaba la carne, los aderezos, gira la cabeza sonriendo, justo en ese momento mi esposa se veía hermosa, con la luz entrando de la ventana superior de la cocina y rebotando justo en su figura la hacían ver más angelical. Más sensual.

 _Tan hermosa y…es mía_

 _Si tan solo supieras que paso mis días y noches pensando en ti, que solo me concentro cuando veo tu retrato y pienso más. Si supieras que pronto tendré aquel anillo que te marca como mía._

 _Pronto podré demostrar con hechos lo que en palabras expresamos en Aincrad. No permitiré que nada ni nadie te separe de mi lado y si para eso tengo que rebajarme a darte todo lo que me pidas, cuando lo pidas y como me lo pidas lo aceptaré. Lo aceptaré porque como yo soy tuyo, tú eres mía._

Sonrío ante el hilo de mis pensamientos, pese a que ella sigue absorta en lo que está haciendo. Después de un momento, Asuna saca el conejo y en la misma sartén añade las cebollas, las zanahorias y unos dientes de ajo enteros y sin pelar, saltea todo junto durante otros cinco minutos mientras que sentía su espalda tensarse... sonreí de medio lado. La deliciosa esencia de la carne a medio cocer comenzó a envolverme. Cerré los ojos dejándome llevar ante los recuerdos, los sonidos familiares de los utensilios que usaba, las sensaciones y lo bien que me hacía sentir esta mujer.

Espolvoreó por completo la cucharada que tenía de harina, la mezcló y finalmente añadió el vino blanco que me había negado, el caldo de pollo -que seguro Sugu dejó listo antes de marcharse-, el shishimi, el Shiso, y el Shoga llevando todo a ebullición.

Fui bajando la vista con mis sentidos despiertos, mientras Asuna está al tanto de como la estoy mirando. La conozco, me conoce. Sé que no ha explotado para guardar la tranquilidad de la escena, pero pronto vería el cuchillo en mi cuello o algo más peligroso si mi mirada se vuelve más intensa sobre su cuerpo.

 _Parece que me has embrujado pues no hay ni un solo minuto del día que no deje de pensar en que estarás haciendo, en que si necesitas algo, en querer estar a junto a ti y más. Cada vez que tu presencia llega a mi lado solo quiero llenarte de besos, abrazos, quiero protegerte de todo, quiero fundirme en ti y gritar a todo el mundo lo dichoso que soy._

Su constante tarareo mientras arreglaba los platos, las ensaladas y él te me hicieron fijar la vista en la tersa piel de su cuello, uno de sus puntos débiles, me relamí los labios. Aquel cuello redondo del uniforme no dejaba ver mucho, pero yo que la conocía sabía que había un delicioso campo a conquistar. Aquel mandil de Sugu le quedaba algo holgado por lo que Asuna se lo había apretado y eso hacía que con ciertos movimientos se apegara más a su figura luciendo las hermosas formas de sus brazos, sus pechos, su estrecha cintura, sus caderas candenciosas.

 _No puedo negar, que soy un pervertido… me está provocando… ¿pero quién no caería si la mujer que ama esta frente a ti? Ni un monje podría concentrarse si la mujer que ama se pone frente a el desnuda._

Con el paso de los minutos, ella puso todo en una bandeja amplia y lo envió al horno, la sonrisa que despuntaba en su rostro me recordó a cuando también me preparó aquel plato similar en el viejo Aincrad –Ahora solo resta esperar unos cuarenta minutos ¿crees que puedas soportar tu ansiedad kirito-kun?

La expresión burlona de sus ojos me enerva así como también me fascina, como dije ella es la única que puede hacer lo que sea de mí, incluso si es que fuera a burlarse de mí y yo lo aceptaría sin réplica. Porque aunque suene absurdo me encanta, soy masoquista. Pone en evidencia el vínculo, y la camaradería que existe entre nosotros, vinculo que va más allá de la pasión. Me alegra pensar que antes de ser amantes somos mejores amigos. Aunque algunas veces como ésta ni yo me lo creo.

–Quizás en ese tiempo en que la carne se cocine podemos hacer algo… divertido ¿no crees? –le digo levantándome de mi asiento y acercándome a ella. Ya no aguanto.

Asuna lee mis acciones porque de súbito retrocede corriendo hacia el lado contrario, escondiéndose detrás del mesón, poniéndolo entre ella y yo. Ríe pícara.

–Ya tenías que salir con alguna de tus cosas…

–Ni siquiera he dicho palabra alguna de eso –le digo siguiéndola. Parece olvidar que conozco mi cocina y sus espacios abiertos como la palma de mi mano, y aunque dude de mis capacidades físicas, me lanzó sobre el mueble y alcanzo a tomar un extremo del mandil que usa reteniéndola en el acto.

–Eres un pervertido… –me sisea con voz agitada por la pequeña carrera. Sus ojos están alertas y brillantes. Que el juego inicie.

Jalo los listones que enlazan la prenda a su cintura con tanta fuerza que su espalda queda pegada a mi pecho. La abrazo contra mí.

–Tú eres la pervertida, pequeña tramposa –le digo sin aliento al oído. Y para probar mi punto, subo mi mano lentamente por el frente de su cuerpo que sin dudar se estremece. Le quito el mandil, y no voy a negar que no disfruto de la posición que compartimos. Su cabeza me llega a la barbilla, y su cabello es una invitación a moverlo a un lado y besar la piel oculta de su cuello por el uniforme. Lo que hago sin pesar. Ella suelta un suave suspiro –¿Quién es la pervertida? –reitero, y con la mano que no está ocupada en su cabello, apretó su cadera para acercarla un poco más.

–Kirito-kun… –susurra y sus dedos tibios me rozan la mejilla en tanto me concentro en degustar su cuello.

– ¿Hace cuánto no estamos juntos?

–N-No digas esas cosas… es vergonzoso…

– ¿Pero sabes que hace mucho que no tenemos tiempo de… estar así?

–Kazuto… –musita con voz afectada. Y sé que cuando su tono de voz llega a ese punto es porque apenas puede contenerse. La conozco demasiado bien y amo cada una de sus facetas. Soltando mi mejilla se gira entre mis brazos y antes de que pueda responderle oralmente, sus labios atrapan los míos.

Me sostiene fuerte de barbilla para evitar que me mueva, así que la dejo tomar el control del beso. Sus labios hacen presión una y otra vez antes de que su lengua entre en juego incitándome a participar. Y me pierde.

Son pocas las veces en las que ella me ha besado de esta manera, con tanto ímpetu, con tanta hambre…

Asuna me suelta para luego aferrarse a mi cuello, dándome así la opción de tomar el control, pero desisto. Ansío ver hasta donde es capaz de llegar antes de que su personalidad tímida tome control de ella otra vez. Pero los segundos corren, así como nosotros nos movemos buscando estabilidad dentro de la poca cordura que nos queda. Chocamos contra el mesón y allí seguimos, ya no solo nuestras bocas buscan el contacto, mis manos y las de ella se mueven reconociendo el cuerpo que tocan. Ansiando encontrar aquello que tanto conocen.

Estoy desesperado, no voy a negarlo. Y aunque Asuna lo niegue, hace algún tiempo que no disponíamos de un momento para nosotros. Mis manos se mueven enmarcando su cintura sobre la blusa escolar y su chaqueta; eso me trae el fugaz pensamiento de que no trae una muda de ropa extra consigo, y las ansias me consumen. Mis dedos buscan el cierre de su falda, y lo bajan despacio, mi objetivo es quitarle primero la blusa pero debo aflojar su parte inferior primero.

En tanto el beso continúa consigo sacar la chaqueta en suaves movimientos que la tensan y desprendo los botones de su blusa, acariciando su cremosa piel expuesta en el proceso. Una de sus piernas se ubica entre las mías y doy gracias al cielo de que no esté usando medias haciendo el acceso a su piel más fácil. Aunque tiene tanta ropa encima que no sé cuál quitarle primero, y romperlas no es una opción aunque la idea suene tentadora en mi mente.

El aroma que ella desprende me vuelve loco, así como los gemidos pecaminosos que suelta a medida que mi boca recorre el valle de sus senos. Usa un brassier simple, demasiado simple, pero no me molesta. Sé la personalidad intensa que se esconde debajo de toda esa ropa que me estorba.

Cuando mis manos siguen el recorrido de su piel bajo la falda es cuando empieza a desvestirme. Por alguna razón que aun no comprendo, le gusta que primero me ocupe de ella antes que de mí… ¿Y cómo no hacerlo? Es mi propia princesa de cuentos de hadas, que Asuna se sienta cómoda con toda la situación es mi máxima prioridad.

–Hace más… más de un mes que no estamos juntos… –dice mientras lucha con los seguros de mi pantalón.

Río, ayudándole mientras la beso superficialmente –Pequeña pervertida… no tienes idea de las veces que he soñado con hacerte mía dentro de esta misma cocina…

–Ki… Kirito-kun no digas cosas tan vergonzo… ¡ah! –Gime cuando siente el frio del mesón sobre su parte baja desnuda.

Con los dedos jalo la camisa abierta, sintiendo como se desliza por sus delgados brazos hasta deshacerse en una gloriosa imagen de mi amada guerrera, cada curva que tiene, aún encima de su ropa me parece muy sensual, pero cuando se encuentra así debajo mío entregada a mis caricias, es cuando siento que no hay nada más en el mundo que me llene de deseo como ella lo hace en ese momento.

–Las diré cuantas veces sea necesario porque son ciertas, todas las noches sueño contigo de mil maneras –le susurro en su oído para su bochorno– ¿Oh me negaras que no sueñas conmigo mientras que te bañas desnuda en esa deliciosa tina que tienes? –le pregunto mordiendo su oído.

–¡No hables tan livianamente…! ¡Ah! –gime con más fuerza mientras le arrebato su falda. No responde pero el rubor de sus mejillas habla por si solo.

Un mes sin estar con ella es un suplicio, pero sus sonidos y sus bellos orbes de avellanas que me contemplan con dulzura me dicen que la espera valió la pena.

El brassier desaparece con rapidez, ella saca mis pantalones por completo mientras trata de besarme profundo, pero yo tengo otros planes. Es mi princesa, por ende soy yo el que la debe de satisfacer y llevarla a cumplir sus sueños es mi deber, mis dedos delinean sus costados y la acaricio hasta llegar al estómago, sus piernas se tensan ante aquella acción, uso mis labios para trazar lo que mis dedos han marcado.

–¡Kazuto-Kun...! –suelta mi nombre en una mezcla de gemido entre llanto y euforia, al momento que subo y alcanzo la cúspide de uno de sus pechos, pero no me quedo allí, mis ansias por ella hacen que vaya al encuentro de sus labios y ella con desesperación busque los míos, uniéndonos en un beso vehemente, esos que te roban el alma y la razón, esos que te dan ilusiones y te llevan al éxtasis tan añorado.

Mis manos se mueven cual serpientes hacia el lugar escondido entre sus piernas, acariciándolas hacia su interior y retirándome un momento le quito la última prenda que le quedaba. Con solo un roce ella ya estaba lista para recibirme.

–Te amo –me dice entre suspiros ahogados y mirándome directo a los ojos, esos ojos cristalinos que jamás me mienten y me hacen feliz.

–Y yo a ti.

A Asuna cruza sus piernas desnudas tras mis caderas a modo de invitación, y me atrae a las profundidades de su cuerpo. No puedo negarme a su avance, la beso, sintiendo como sus manos se aferran a mi cuello en el preciso instante en el que entro en ella. Despacio mientras mi boca le rinde pleitesía, despacio mientras que la acaricio con sutileza, despacio mientras me muevo en sus profundidades. En esta parte me encanta demostrarle los hechos de mi amor, de mis labios, de mis dientes para marcarla a fuego, de mi humanidad que va tras ella movido por el anhelo que me provoca y buscando el refugio que tan bien conozco.

El delicioso olor del Ragu inunda el ambiente y solo el sonido de nuestros movimientos y jadeos se escucha en el lugar. La esencia de nuestro amor, la esencia de su cocina; su debilidad y nuestra pasión combinadas crean una receta única para el ambiente en el que nos encontramos.

Mis manos se mueven a sus caderas entre movimientos y con fuerza la arrastro al borde del mesón. Nuestros besos se intensifican, mis caderas comienzan a aumentar la velocidad mientras su cálido interior me acuna, me acoge con desenfreno en un baile sagrado, nuestro momento más importante.

Siempre desde SAO, esta hermosa mujer que gime alto por darle libertad me ha tenido en sus manos. En sus brazos de seda que me acogen en un hogar dulce y poderoso del que no quiero salir jamás y mientras ella me pide "más, más, más por favor...", yo la beso con una desesperación casi instintiva, la abrazo con fuerza hasta el punto del ahogo, pero eso a ella no le importa, entre suspiros me sonríe, me pide que siga y que no la deje ir jamás.

–Asuna, ¡pronto… pronto! _–Pronto serás solo mía._

–Ki… Kirito-kun...

Afuera el sol comienza a ocultarse, las paredes del lugar absorbían todo sonido externo mientras que nuestras palabras se pierden en ecos de pasión. Sus manos y mis manos unidas en el borde de la mesa mientras que no dejaba de arremeter en su interior. Mi boca en su cuello deleitándome en su sudor, marcándola como mía.

Más fuerte, más anhelado, más profundo.

Promesas, deseos, pasión y desenfreno. Dos cuerpos perlados, dos cuerpos listos para el cambio.

Pronto sentí el familiar estremecimiento por todo su cuerpo, el final estaba cerca, sus ojos se abrieron en medio de su orgasmo y gimió en alto mi nombre mientras que yo me vaciaba con fuerza en su interior. Nuestros besos no se demoraron en llegar, aún jadeantes y aún conectados queríamos más.

–Esto… –su voz es un remedo de cansancio y plenitud. Sus labios están en mi cuello, y suspira sonoramente antes de continuar –Esto ha sido tan… hermoso…

–Tú eres quien lo hace hermoso… –declaro conservando el ligero tono de voz que usa. Aún sigo unido a su cuerpo, y sé que está soportando parte de mi peso pero no quiero separarme. Cierro los ojos y apoyo mi barbilla en su hombro desnudo. El aroma de su piel mezclado con el del ragu me produce una sensación mareante.

–Kirito-kun… ¿podrías dejar de decir cosas vergonzosas en momentos como este?

–Hacer el amor contigo no es vergonzoso –río, y doy un paso hacia atrás, con la sorpresa de que Asuna sigue mi movimiento. Se niega a dejarme ir. Sus mejillas están rojas en contraparte a sus pupilas que parecen miel liquida; los últimos rasgos de pasión son tan notorios que no puedo evitar estremecerme.

–Desearía tener la libertad de poder estar juntos tanto como quisiéramos… –susurra y me suelta.

–Muy pronto, Asuna… estamos trabajando para ello ¿verdad? –empero ella parece triste por sus propias palabras.

Sigue sentada en el mesón y la luz amortiguada del atardecer ilumina parte de su cabello y el lado derecho de su cuerpo. Parece la estatua de una diosa esculpida en oro. Con ese pensamiento en mente doy un paso hacia atrás y recojo su ropa. La cubro con su blusa y voy a buscar la falda que en nuestro delirio de amor yace al otro lado de la mesa. Al regresar a su lado ella ya se ha puesto su ropa interior y a su vez me tiende los pantalones.

–Eso está a un paso de quemarse… –señala el horno con un movimiento de cabeza. Con el desenfado propio que la caracteriza toma las manoplas y apaga el fuego en lo que yo acabo de vestirme.

Dispongo la mesa, preparo los platos y cubiertos sintiendo un ligero deja vu a cuando estábamos en Aincrad, durante nuestra corta luna de miel… Sacudo la cabeza tratando de no afectarme por eso, si todo sale bien, finalmente en unas semanas podremos ponerle fecha a nuestra unión.

–La cena está lista –anuncia en mi oído alegremente, y cuando me giro en su dirección descubro que así como yo también acabó de vestirme, su blusa anuncia que no lleva el brassier, sus pechos se adivinan firmes y desafiantes. Aparto la vista. Parece que nunca seré capaz de saciarme de ella.

–Gracias Asuna –digo satisfecho, englobando todo lo que le sentía, lo que me provocaba en esa frase sencilla.

Ella esboza una sonrisa mientras procede a servirme el plato. El aroma de la carne es delicioso. Este día si que ha sido memorable; la mujer que amo hizo mi plato favorito, y se entregó a mis brazos con toda algarabía.

–Como premio, te llevaré a esa dichosa batalla –dije luego como quien no quiere la cosa, y con aire vencido.

La sonrisa en sus labios soñadores se hace más grande y húmeda – ¡Gracias Kirito-kun! ¡Sé que lo pasaremos genial!

 **….**

 **….**

Esa mujer no deja de sorprenderme. No solo cocina como los dioses… Su Ragu ha sido majestuoso, no creo que exista otro plato hecho por ella que lo iguale… ¿en verdad exista algo que ella no puede hacer?

El tiempo apremia y pronto estamos saliendo de mi hogar rumbo a la famosa batalla AR. Observo a Asuna de soslayo mientras acomoda su largo cabello bajo la chaqueta de denim. Mis ojos recorren sus piernas estilizadas gracias al jean que lleva puesto y no puedo evitar la mueca divertida que se me escapa cuando recuerdo que sí, que era verdad que llevaba una muda de ropa extra en su maletín. Además esos pantalones realzan su… ejem. Pero las faldas que usa tienen otro tipo de… _ventajas_ así que no puedo quejarme.

– ¿Nos vamos ya? –pregunta volviéndose hacia mí, ignorante de los pensamientos pervertidos que inundan mi cabeza.

Asiento para evitar dejar salir cualquier palabra delatora o no saldremos de este lugar

Le pongo el casco y le doy un ligero golpecito –Que sepas que hago esto solo por ti.

Sus ojos centellan y asiente –Lo sé, muchas gracias Kirito-kun.

–Y para que lo sepas esto no ha terminado – me coloco mi casco y dejo de escuchar su exclamación vergonzosa

 _Sí que me entiende._

* * *

 _Nota:_

 _Sumi: Primeramente darle las gracias a Isa aka Yui Kirigaya por su tiempo, paciencia (mucha paciencia) y esfuerzo para escribir esto conmigo. Quiero destacar que se ha auto frenado y me ha 'dejado ser' todo el tiempo. Muchas gracias Isa por haberte amoldado a mi 'inocente forma de ver las cosas' jajaja. Quiero decir que toda la idea ha sido invención suya, y que sí la hemos escrito entre las dos. Espero no sea el último proyecto que hagamos, me ha parecido muy interesante e ingenioso ver cómo nos complementamos pese a que tenemos estilos de escritura muy distintos. Otra vez arigatou Isa-sama!_

 _Yui: Paciencia la que debimos tener entre tan atareada semana de las dos jajaja y si, la idea aunque fue de ambas y poco a poco la fuimos formando tuve que refrenarme un poco, pues mi tiempo estos días estarán acortados, así que tanto Patito que esperaba actualizar para este fin de semana y Seed tendrán que esperar un poco más. Gracias a ti también Sumi por la idea y por aguantar las horas para que yo encontrara tiempo estos días._

 _Inocente?, tu?. Querida haz hecho cosas peores en tus fic y aun así me dices la reina del drama jajaja._

 **…**

 _Trabajar con una acompañante es divertido y la idea que le plantee a Sumi espero que rinda frutos para un próximo Fic._

 _Dos maneras diferentes de escritura, pero con el mismo gran amor por esta pareja. El KiriAsu es de las pocas parejas que se puede decir que son hechos para jamás separarse._

 _En verdad esperamos que les haya gustado nuestra primera colaboración y que haya sido fluido y romántico como lo esperábamos, pues es una escena de OS que no se había tocado y que aún mantiene un gran territorio sin conquistar._

 _Sayo_


End file.
